bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Misaki Raregroove
' ' Misaki Masaki Raregroove, Empress of Jurai is also mother of Zev Raregroove, Tamao Glory, and by adoption, Anna Raregroove - And she seems to be orders of magnitudes more focused on mothering her children than having anything to do with governing Jurai or its empire. Misaki is possessed of incredible physical strength, and seems to elicit some fear from Zev. Personality Misaki Raregroove is just about the most happy-go-lucky, positive, loving person you'll ever meet. Everyone she interacts with, she likes to act as a mother-figure/sister-figure to them. On your usual given day, Misaki simply radiates sugar, no spice, and everything nice. Despite her predominately airheaded personality, she has a deep understanding of other people and is an expert in psychology. She is also quite protective of her baby boy. However, her happiness and love aren't her only extreme emotions: Her rage can be downright terrifying, and when she becomes distressed (Which is what will usually happen if she trips and falls), she's likely to start openly bawling. Tears of joy, also common. Finally, do not imply in any way, shape or form that she is 'old' -- One dumbass mentions a wrinkle and we've got the sky cracking again. In the event you ignore this warning, these words will save you: "I'm so sorry that I offended you, pretty young lady." Abilities Incredible Strength: Misaki is possessed of ridiculous strength, even compared to others in BZPower Battles. She is so strong that, even with her son's incredibly strong body, a bearhug from her rendered him temporarily unable to stand up. Incredible Speed: While it hasn't been fully seen, she seems to have great speed -- Moving about four meters after an enemy she had struck (Anzu) at such high speeds that it almost seemed like teleportation. Forest Generation: One of Misaki's abilities seems to be producing large amounts of trees, roots, and vines from seemingly nowhere. She can also manipulate the plant matter freely. Shikigami: Misaki has displayed the ability to summon and control massive numbers of weak shikigami, which are essentially Familiar-Type Spirits. *'Shikigami Kooni:' Tiny sprites formed around leaves, they have the advantage in that, since they require little energy input, they can be summoned and controlled en masse. The Counter-Actor The full situation has not been explained, but when The Architect was critically injured, Misaki went completely berserk and gained some kind of transformation: Her clothes were obliderated, but replaced by what looked to be crimson dark matter in a form that resembled a strapless dress and elbow-height gloves. Also, the twin green marks on her forehead became an angry, dark red patch. As the Counter-Actor, Misaki was easily able to fight off two of the Chousin - Only Zev's presence seems to be able to calm this form's rage. Trivia *Apparently, one of Misaki's specialities to cook is bacon-wrapped hotdogs. *In a terrifying turn of events, Misaki has beaten the Soja's training simulations in around nine minutes -- When Zev himself was unable to beat the last two settings. Apparently, craters were made in the training room. *Zev, Misaki's son, has revealed in passing that his Royal Tree is named Misaki; in honor of his mother. *Misaki's Dying Will Flame appears to be the Rain Flame. Category:Persons of Mass Destruction Category:Characters controlled by Zev